1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing systems, and particularly to a system for testing power supply performance.
2. Description of Related Art
Most electronic apparatuses require external power supplies in order to save space and cost. Therefore, these electronic apparatuses require external power supplies. Computers are powered by power supplies, which are capable of converting alternating current into direct current power computers. Line Regulation testing is important for determining the reliability of power supplies. By gradually decreasing or increasing the input voltages of the power supplies during a rated range, and the input/output voltages of the power supply are measured. Thus, a voltage change ratio can be calculated using the input/output voltages of the power supply. However, the above testing method requires an engineer to operate the test apparatus and record the output voltages of the power supply, which is inefficient and expensive.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.